Aquellos Acontecimientos
by Jokerman-Fanfic
Summary: Vio y Shadow resolviendo casos y misterios, muchos de estos parecen piezas de un puzzle, pero, ¿quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo? Suspendido por el momento. Imagen de Ninchi Sushari/eluwaruburu
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

**Hola a todos, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que disfruten del primer capítulo, sobre todo tú Ninchi Sushari, ojalá te guste.**

**Haré una aclaración antes de comenzar con el fic.**

**"Bla bla" - persnaje hablando**

**Bla bla - narración**

**[Bla bla] - pensamientos**

**Ahora sí, empecemos.**

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, el sol se asomaba tímidamente a la ventana, iluminando poco a poco la habitación.

Desperté oyendo el crujir de una puerta, era Vio, mi amigo de toda el alma, con quien vivía y viajaba desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

"Vio" - le pregunté - "Acaso no tocas?"

"Lo siento" - se disculpó - "Es que necesitaba hablar contigo"

"Sobre qué?" - pregunté

"Sobre nuestra estadía aquí en nuestro hogar" - me dijo

"A que te refieres?"

"En otras palabras" - se explicó - "Necesito que me acompañes en un viaje"

"Claro, pero, por qué?" - pregunté intentando sacar una conclusión - "Ocurrió algún acontecimiento que requiera de tu minuciosa indagación?

"No en realidad" - dijo rascándose la nuca - "Es un viaje de turismo, solo para divertirme un poco" - comentó con una sonrisa

Las únicas veces que salíamos de viaje, o eran para investigar un caso, o en raras ocasiones, para conocer nuevos lugares.

"Y a dónde vamos?" - pregunté con cierta curiosidad

"A visitar a ese famoso bosque" - dijo de una forma directa - "Recordé que un amigo me debía un favor y que él tenía una casa cerca de allí, le pedí prestada su casa y él accedió"

"Ah, pero a qué bosque te refieres?"

"A ese del que estaban hablando los dos tipos del mercado"

"El bosque minish?"

"Exactamente ese"

"Pero queda como a 6 horas de aquí" - dije con cierto desgano -

"Lo sé, pero sería un desperdicio haber tenido un momento libre y no haberlo aprovechado" - comentó como si de un refrán se tratase

"Tienes razón" - me levanté de la cama - "Iré"

"Espléndido" - saltó con alegría - "Te esperaré en el comedor"

Me levanté rápidamente y me vestí lo más rápido que pude, me puse a preparar mi valija para el viaje y una vez listo, me dirigí al comedor.

"Ya terminé" - me apresuré a decir

"Maravilloso" - fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su taza humeante de café - "Terminemos de desayunar para emprender el viaje"

"Está bien"

Comimos a una velocidad normal considerando el tiempo que duraría el viaje, en eso, se me vino una pregunta a la mente: [Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?]

Se me ocurrió preguntárselo, pero lo vi leyendo un periódico con tal concentración que me parecía que si lo distraía le causaría una incomodidad pero él me agarró desprevenido con una pregunta que hizo que la nada

"Quieres decirme algo?" - me dijo mientras leía

"Yo?" - dije en un tono como si alguien me estuviera acusandk

"Sí, te veo un poco confundido, está todo bien?"

"Sí, bueno..."

"Tranquilo, cualquier duda que tengas es bien aceptada" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Está bien" - dije ya más calmado - "Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?"

"Eso depende Shadow"

"Cómo que depende?"

"Yo no soy el amo del tiempo amigo, si ocurriese algún acontecimiento que pudiera llegar a emocionarme o interesarme tendríamos que quedarnos más tiempo"

"Ah, eso"

"Sí"

Después de unos 10 minutos terminamos de desayunar y rápidamente cerramos todo. Llamé un taxi y nos pusimos rumbo a la agencia de viajes "Piedras de la Suerte"

Una vez llegamos, él sacó un par de boletos y nos dirigimos hacia una señorita que era la encargada de procesar los boletos y mostrar los horarios en la pantalla

"A ver..." - decía la señorita mientras ingresaba los códigos en el ordenador - "Son 2 personas..." - decía mientras escribía el número 2 - "Y se dirigen al Bosque Minish; Listo!"

"Qué tan rápido" - comentó Vio con una notable satisfacción

"Ok muchachos, su autobús saldrá en... 40 minutos"

"Muchas gracias" - dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos dirigíamos al autobús.

"Muy amable la señorita ¿No?" - me dijo

"Sí"

"Creo que ese es nuestro autobús"

"Vamos"

Nos subimos al autobus y conseguimos unos buenos asientos, junto a la ventana, como nos gustaban cuando viajábamos.

Empezamos a conversar sobre muchas cosas y en un momento a otro, el autobús arrancó y emprendimos viaje al Bosque Minish

Las 6 horas de viaje, fueron las 6 horas más aburridas del mundo, Vio se quedó dormido leyendo un libro como los que siempre leía y yo estaba a punto de dormir, pero recordé una vez en la que cuando nos quedamos dormidos en un autobús y nos pasamos nuestra parada.

"Ya llegamos!" - gritó el conductor por el micrófono del vehículo

"Despierta Vio, ya llegamos"

"Ah?" - me dijo desconcertado - "Ok, vámonos"

Llegamos a la casa de su amigo, la cual se encontraba vacía y Vio, por alguna razón que yo desconocía tenía las llaves. Abrió la puerta y entramos.

Era una casa de 2 plantas (pisos) pintada de un color amarillo pálido y con un piso hecho de loza muy bonito, había una chimenea muy tradicional en la sala y una biblioteca muy grande que obviamente a Vio le iba a encantar.

Ya era tarde y lo único que pudimos hacer con las fuerzas que nos quedaba era buscar una habitación y dormir, y efectivamente, fue lo que pasó.

**Continuará...**

**Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, me tardaré un poco más en subir el siguiente porque también tengo que actualizar Cuatro de Uno Solo, pero no me olvidaré de este fic.**

**Dejen sus reviews, y gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Misterioso Incidente

**Hola a todos nuevamente, debido al éxito del primer cap, aquí les traigo el segundo. Disfrútenlo.**

Desperté en una habitación exageradamente linda, habían estantes con libros, un PC muy moderno, una TV y una cama muy blanda.

[Me pregunto como habrá dormido Vio] - me pregunté a mi mismo - "Ahhhhhh" - bostezé y fui al baño de la habitación a ducharme

"Shadow!" - se escuchó detrás de la puerta de la habitación - "Estás ahí?"

"Si!" - grité

"Iré a conocer los alrededores" - me dijo de una manera relajada

"De acuerdo!" - volví a gritar

"Adiós!" - me dijo antes de que oyera la puerta cerrarse

Cuando salí de la ducha, escuché un estruendo y por desconocidos motivos, quizá un fuerte mareo, quedé inconsciente en el piso, desnudo y mojado.

No tengo la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado mientras estuve inconsciente, pero estoy seguro que fueron horas.

Recuperé el conocimiento oyendo la puerta, era Vio, que volvía. Me vio en el suelo y se apresuró a ayudarme, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo , se cubrió los ojos violentamente y dijo

"Ah!" - se asustó - "Cúbrete!"

"Lo siento" - dije y me apresuré a cubrirme con mi mano - "Gracias"

"De nada, pero que te pasó?" - me preguntó muy preocupado

"No lo sé, solo salí de la ducha y perdí la conciencia"

"Que extraño, igual que lo que le pasó al resto de los pobladores de por aquí?"

"¿Qué?" - pregunté sorprendido - "Entonces no fue algo casual?"

"Al parecer no"

"Entonces algo o alguien está causando esto?"

"Es posible"

"Eso significa que hay otro caso que investigar?"

"Si, pero será distinto, porque esta vez nadie ha solicitado mis servicios"

"Bueno, y si yo los solicito?"

"Pero si vivimos juntos"

"Sí, pero quiero saber por qué perdí la conciencia"

"Bueno, pero, esto es, extraño"

"Por qué no vamos a preguntar a los demás pobladores?"

"De acuerdo"

"Dame un segundo para que me vista"

"Ok"

Me terminé de vestir y fui con mi amigo a preguntar sobre el extraño acontecimiento que había surgido, y por primera vez, yo solicité los servicios de Vio.

El pueblo estaba a 2Km de la casa de su amigo, no caminamos mucho, pero si fue un gran recorrido.

"Bueno, ya llegamos"

"Este es el pueblo?"

"Si Shadow, aquí también ha ocurrido aquel misterioso incidente, y es tal y como te ha pasado a ti"

"Bueno, vayamos hacia esa casa"

"Vale, pero déjame comprar un par de sombreros; este calor está muy fuerte"

"Y eso que sólo son las 2pm"

Vio fue hacia el puesto de un anciano que vendía muchos tipos de sombreros y compró dos que obviamente por la forma cubrían bastante del fuerte sol que hacía.

"Shadow" - me dijo dándome el sombrero - "Ponte esto, necesitas cubrirte del calor"

"Gracias amigo" - le dije y me puse el sombrero

Fuimos a la casa y tocamos la puerta, una señora nos vio y nos preguntó qué necesitábamos

"Hola jóvenes, que necesitan?"

"Buenas tardes señora" - dije en forma cortés - "Queremos saber más acerca de ese incidente misterioso que está ocurriendo"

"Esperen, yo a uno de ustedes lo conozco" - dijo señalando a Vio con un dedo - "Usted es el que vino hace unas horas"

"Si señora" - contestó Vio sin perder la cordialidad

"Ok, pasen y les contaré más acerca del incidente"

La señora nos invitó a pasar y nos sentamos en el sofá, nos trajo un café y comenzó a hablar:

"Verán, mi hermano estaba en la ducha y luego lo encontré inconsciente en el piso"

[Cielos!] - pensé - [Es exactamente lo mismo que me pasó a mí]

"No sé que le pudo haber pasado" - siguió contando - "Me dijo que solamente salió y luego perdió la conciencia"

"Muchas Gracias Señora" - dijo Vio dejando la taza en la mesita de Centro - "Shadow debemos irnos"

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias señora" - dije

"Adiós Jóvenes" - dijo y cerró la puerta tras nuestro.

"Shadow" - me dijo - "Vamos a la siguiente casa"

"Bien"

Pasamos así durante 6 horas hablando con la gente sin darnos cuenta del tiempo y en un momento a otro, nos dimos cuenta que el día se había ido y que ya eran las 8pm:

"Bien Shadow" - me dijo - "Ya hemos hablado con todos"

"Si..." - dije y miré todo asustado - "Vio el día se fue!"

"Vaya!, que sorpresa!" - dijo muy tranquilo

"Deberíamos volver"

"Si Shadow, volvamos"

Tardamos 20 minutos en volver a "nuestro" hogar y cenamos algo que él preparó. Había leído un libro de cocina y aprendió muy bien.

"Te gustó verdad?" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Si, tienes talento"

"Gracias" - dijo con una mirada pícara muy rara en él

"Bueno Vio, ya me voy a dormir"

"Vale, yo me quedaré a leer un par de libros más para averiguar más del caso"

"Ok, Buenas noches"

No sé cuánto tiempo se quedó Vio leyendo, pero solo sé, que fue hasta muy tarde.

Mientras me recostaba pensé: Por qué diablos sonrió de esa forma?; Qué rayos le ocurre?, Él nunca es así. Debe tener algún motivo para actuar de esa forma.

**Continuará...**

**Sé que tal vez la última parte no me salió bien, pero es que tenía mucho sueño. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews. Hasta el próximo Capítulo. Chau**


	3. Capítulo 3: El descubrimiento

**Hola!, he vuelto después de tanto tiempo, ahora estoy libre para escribir. Ahora les traigo el tercer cap. de Aquellos Acontecimientos.**

**Comenzemos**

Desperté tranquilamente y fui a ducharme; el calor que hacía por esos lugares era abundante, y siempre estaba sudando. Mientras me duchaba oí que alguien golpeaba a mi puerta.

"Shadow!" - dijo Vio en tono de emoción - "Lo encontré!, Lo encontré!"

"Qué encontraste?!" - le grité a través de la ducha

"Lo que necesitábamos saber sobre el caso"

"Espléndido" - le dije mientras tomaba una toalla y salía de la ducha - "Voy en un segundo!"

Cuando salí de la ducha, no quedé inconsciente, sino que comencé a ver borroso y mi vista se nubló.

Me vestí lo mejor que pude a pesar de que no podía ver muy bien, pero finalmente terminé saliendo a averiguar sobre el descubrimiento de Vio

"Vio" - le dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa - "Qué encontraste?"

"Verás amigo..." - dijo mientras cambiaba de página a un inmenso y grueso libro - "Creo que ya sé lo que está ocurriendo"

"Qué sucede?" - dije tratando de entender un poco

"Emmm, Shadow..." - dijo un poco desconcertado de mis acciones - "Le estás hablando a la pared"

"..."

"Tienes problemas con la visión?"

"Si"

"Vaya!" - dijo satisfecho - "Igual que lo que dice el libro"

"Por favor puedes explicarme lo que ocurre sin rodeos?"

"Ok, pero no te exasperes(desesperes)" dijo y comenzó a explicarme de una manera clara y concisa:

**Aquí dice, que hace unas semanas atrás, muchos pobladores han tenido un problema como este, pero se había solucionado "mágicamente"**

**No se sabe mucho sobre lo que causó este problema, pero se sabe que no es producido por maldad.**

"Qué?" - dije confundido aún con la vista nublada - "No es por maldad?, mírame, le hablo a las paredes"

"Por favor" - dijo muy seguro - "déjame continuar"

"Lo siento"

"Otra vez la pared" - se apresuró a decirme

**No tiene nada que ver con el agua, o el calor, y tampoco es una reacción alérgica, sino es algo completamente diferente, es algo que es lo último que la gente pensaría.**

"Qué es?"

"Eso es lo que trato de descifrar"

"No te entiendo"

"Este libro, solo contiene apuntes muy básicos, no proporcionan mucha información"

"Ah, eso"

"Muestra una forma de pararlo TEMPORALMENTE, pero necesitaremos hablar con alguien"

"Con quién?"

"Jajajaja" - río - "Tú solo confía en mí" - dijo y me guiñó el ojo

Se dirigió al teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, pero era muy largo, no parecía un número telefónico.

"Bien Shadow, ahora solo hay que esperar"

"Vale"

"Shadow, ese no soy yo, eso es una columna"

"Lo siento columna"

"Creo que tengo algo que te puede ayudar" - dijo y sacó de su equipaje una caja, y de ella una especie de contenedor, donde habían lentes de contacto

"Esto es tuyo?" - le dije mirando las pequeñas y delicadas lunas oculares

"No, era de mi amigo" - dijo mirando con tristeza al piso - "Apuesto a que puedes ver"

Me los puse poco a poco y, Vio tuvo razón, mi vista mejoró notablemente, pero no era completa, pero, obviamente, al igual que la pérdida de conocimiento, era temporal.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos y alguien tocó la puerta. Era como un extranjero, vestía extraños ropajes, pero eran coloridos como la navidad (rojo y verde)

Vio y él se pusieron a conversar en la puerta mientras yo me quedé sentado en la mesa, luego el 'extranjero' se fue.

"¿Quién era Vio?"

"Solo alguien que conocí" - dijo y me sacó la lengua

"Ah"

"Necesito que compres esto" - dijo y me entregó una lista

"Vale, ya regreso"

Me dirigí a la tienda más cercana y le entregué la lista al vendedor. Me consiguió la jeringa, los guantes, la máscara y un líquido transparente y brillante.

Le pagué y me dirigí a casa a entregarle las cosas a Vio.

Vio estaba sentado en la mesa, vestido muy raro, tenía una camisa blanca, un esmoquin negro, y una corbata azul con pantalones y zapatos negros.

"Vio" - dije mirandolo de la cabeza a los pies - "por qué estás vestido así?"

"Trajiste las cosas?"

"Si"

"Ok, me ayudarás"

Me llevó hasta un cuarto muy raro que no había visto de la casa, era una especie de laboratorio.

Se puso los guantes y la máscara quirúrgica e inmediatamente insertó la jeringa en el liquido transparente y brillante, y tomó un poquito en ella. Luego, como si fuera un demente, me la dió y me preguntó: "Te la inyectas tú, o te la inyecto yo?"

"Qué te pasa?" - dije intentando evadir la pregunta - "Sabes que le temo a las agujas y jeringas"

"Solo es un piquetito, no te dolerá, además esto te quitará el problema de visión y puede que evite que cuando te duches te pasen cosas raras"

Tragué saliva bruscamente, y acepté que él me la pusiera. No sentí dolor alguno, y mi vista volvió a la normalidad, me quité los lentes de contacto y luego él los guardó en el contenedor

"Gracias, pero, qué es este líquido?"

"Es un componente químico muy raro, pero muy común en estos lugares"

"Veo, que ahora conoces más sobre estos lugares"

"Exacto, pero..."

"pero...?"

"El único defecto de este componente, es que, tendrás un deseo incontrolable de comer"

"Oh no!, ahora voy a parecer papa rellena!"

"No amigo, mañana, descansa"

Después que dijo eso, solo recuerdo que me caí y que él me llevó a mi cuarto. No sé como lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Algo anda mal en él, no sé que es, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo

**Continuará...**

**Estuvo lindo?, espero que sí. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews. Si quieren síganme o a mi fic. Ahora subiré caps, más seguido.**

**Gracias, hasta la próxima.**


	4. No es un cap, solo es un mensaje

**Aviso Importante:**

**Hola a todos los que leían este fic. Vine a avisar que me tardaré mucho más tiempo con este fic, porque también tengo otro en progreso, y creo que para mayor estabilidad, terminaré primero con Cuatro de Uno Solo y después de eso, dedicaré mi tiempo a este fic. No digo que de vez en cuando no suba un cap, solo que por ahora mi mayor atención la tiene Cuatro de Uno Solo. Disculpen las molestias.**

**PD: Si no lo notaron, esto no es cap.**


End file.
